1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing program material to subscribers, and in particular to a method and system for integrating a national media program broadcast with existing regional radio broadcasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media programming, such as audio programs, are distributed to viewers by a variety of broadcasting methods. These methods include traditional amplitude modulated (AM) and frequency modulated (FM) analog broadcast radio, and audio channels carried by direct broadcast television providers such as DIRECTV Inc. In the near future, digital broadcast radio such as the Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service (SDARS) envisioned by XM RADIO, Inc., will also be available. When it becomes available, SDARS will provide subscribers with new, previously unavailable high quality media services, even in mobile environments like the automobile. The SDARS system uses one or more satellites to broadcast audio and advanced multimedia programs. The satellite broadcasts can be received directly by subscriber receivers at home, at business locations, or in mobile vehicles. The satellite broadcasts will also be received and retransmitted by terrestrial repeaters to provide improved coverage and availability. This technique is especially useful for mobile receivers operated in urban areas with multi-story structures, which may cause shadowing.
SDARS provides superior transmission quality and diversity of choice of programming. However, many potential customers have become accustomed to listening to media programs transmitted by their local AM and FM radio stations, and are likely to remain loyal to these media programs. This listener allegiance to existing regional AM and FM radio programming from regional service providers may slow the acceptance of SDARS. One potential solution to this problem would be to simply broadcast all regional programs to all subscribers. However, this would present a confusing array of uninteresting media programs to a typical user, and requires agreements with a multitude of rights holders and requires enormous system capacity. What is needed is a system and method for making regional broadcasts “appear” available on digital satellite broadcasts to those listeners within the reception area of the regional broadcast provider and to provide some local content to the SDARS customer via the system itself. The present invention satisfies that need.